


Alice in Wonderland

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: Alice in making the perfect wonderland [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: THERE NEEDS TO BE M O R E .Holy crap do I love Jervis!!! And I love Alice too!!!! Ah!!!!





	Alice in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> THERE NEEDS TO BE M O R E .
> 
> Holy crap do I love Jervis!!! And I love Alice too!!!! Ah!!!!

If Alice was being honest with herself, she didn't love Billy. Billy was just there for her in general, and it was fake. Besides, Billy had cheated on her before. He doesn't know what she knew. How she saw him take a girl on the bed. She watched it for a brief moment, before turning on her heels.

She never spoke of it, never to Jervis, an adoring man, with blonde hair and a wide smile, who loved her indefinitely. She never spoke with it to Billy and acted as if she wasn't upset with anything.

Oh but she was.

When Jervis went mad with their marriage, despite the multiple instances she caught Billy with that woman, she was overjoyed, hearing him call off the engagement, but she faked it ever so slightly just to keep Jervis on his toes for her.

She knew it was him. She remembered the mind control device, and Billy would never try to hurt her. Even if his mistress begged him to call it off.

When the white card was placed into her head band, she knew what he was doing. And it was nice living in her own little wonderland, acting as she was pacing in her mind with the thought of "what ever will I do?"

She was amazing at acting.

After being saved, she visited Jervis at Arkham, to give a quiet confession to him. "I don't love Billy... He cheated on me Jervis..." Jervis started at her, rage mixing in with sorrow for his beloved Alice.

"Jervis..." She spoke softly. "I'll be your Alice to your Mad Hatter if you so please."

The Mad Hatter was quiet for a moment before a smile stretched on his face. "Good." Alice smiled too.

She liked this.


End file.
